The present invention relates to printed direct embroidered garments, draperies, piece goods or the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to the production of high quality embroidery and high quality garments, draperies, piece goods or the like.
Printing from paper onto a fabric is known. For example, the printing of a dye stuff on fabric is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,911,280. The method of making an embroidered transfer or emblem and the resulting embroidered emblem which may be adhesively mounted or sewn onto a garment is known, for example see U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,202.